Death Delivery
by FaenAki
Summary: Glenn swears that he saw a kid eating pizza back in Atlanta. Merle is cuffed at the roof, but he's not alone there. Now the group has to go back, but will anyone be there to meet them? Badass! DEATH!Harry R: T-M (swearing)
1. Prologue: I Swear

**Death Delivery**

 **Author: FaenAki**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Pairing: Probably none. Most likely none.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NO MONEY WAS MADE WRITING THIS FAN FICTION. AND FAN FICTION IS ALL IT IS. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THE BOOKS, MOVIES, NOR SERIE. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I OWN ONLY THE STORY. I DON'T OWN THE COVER PICTURE EITHER.  
I ONLY WROTE THIS STORY.**

* * *

 **.oOo.  
**

 **Prologue: I swear**

He was someone everyone kept an eye on, but not in the good way no. Mothers would hide their children's eyes and turn away, while the fathers would step up and hide his loved ones behind his back as he glared at him. No, not many liked him at all when he was around. Like an uninvited guest at dinner, he would creep around in silence. And that never ended up well. That's why; he was often hiding before your blind eyes.

It wasn't that he was loud spoken, no he was a quiet guy, and that's what scared a lot of people. He was known by many, yet, no one really knew him. He was the one friend you never knew you had until you met him. But if you saw him too early, he was not a person you wanted to hang around with. Even though, he was there for everyone all the time, even when he was the unspoken friend, many feared him, despised him. Only a few, greeted him like an old friend would. That's why he never really stayed around.

He was charming, and elegant, if I may say so myself. But there was always this dark mystery looming over his very soul, if he had one. He was soft spoken, timid yet fearless. He held the most beautiful jade eyes you would ever lay upon. Like small glass stones on the bottom of the sea. They held a lot of knowledge, and timelessness. He was a short person, his footsteps would be soundless, yet they would echo like thunder in the distance when his eyes turned pitch black.

He never had a problem of starvation, for he never felt hunger. Yet, he enjoyed the feeling of a full stomach. And if there was anything he loved, it was pizza and fat food. That's why he showed up when he shouldn't.

He always wore black or red, it was his color, and it always had been. Often wearing a t-shirt with a pair of jeans, sometimes topped with a leather jacket. But he always had a deep brown leather back pack slung around his shoulder, for he never left it. His backpack was always filled with interesting stuff. Around his neck he had what would look like a necklace of chicken bones, but they were in fact small homo sapiens bones. He never took that off either. Parts of his body were marred by small black scars, _**scarification**_ , some may know it as _**tribal scars**_. You could see it especially on his left arm and leg. The small cuts formed a picture of the bones that laid underneath his skin. Though, he never really knew where they've come from, for they've always been there. A few cuts, on his stomach and arms he had made himself, but the left side had always been there. All the way from his shoulder to his fingers, from his hip to his toes. He knew that small tribes in Africa, practiced this form of 'art'. They would cut small cuts in a pattern, and smear either ash or sand, sometimes even with gunpowder, but that was not really a good idea, and they knew it.

Though, he doubted, no, he knew that there weren't many people left in those tribes. There wasn't many people left anymore. Only groans and moans of pain, were the only sounds you ever really heard these days. And a lot of work was put onto his shoulders.

" _Lookin' at you, like a star.  
From a place, the world forgot.  
And there's nothing, that I can do,  
except bury my love for you._

 _The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough,  
to bury my love, in the moon dust."_

Death had arrived to Atlanta.

* * *

A short Korean man was driving a red car like there was no tomorrow. The smell of burned tires filled the air behind him. The alarm was screaming in his ears, as he drove. But none of that mattered. He cheered and gave shouts of glee as he held on tight to the steering wheel. Yet, his mind was still filled with confusion as he drove, it was weird, but he didn't have time at the time. Yet guilt was eating his stomach. He made a turn to the valley where they had set up their camp.

As soon as the man stepped out of the car, he was greeted by his friends. Some were less happy, than others.

"Glenn! What the actual fuck?" shouted Shane, he looked really pissed off. "Are you trying to get them here?"

Glenn took a few step back and lifted his hands up in surrender as Shane looked like he would grab on to his collar. "Woah there."

Shane, was the un-,yet official leader of the small camp. He was a cop before it all started. Before Hell rose up to earth.

In time an elderly man, Dale, stepped in between "Shane, I don't think they can pinpoint where the sound is coming from, it echoes around here."

"And what the fuck is that" Shane shouted in anger, pointing at the car.

Dale sighed "…A stolen car is my guess?"

"Well yea, but can't you shut it up?"

Glenn laughed nervously "I don't know how."

* * *

Jim and Dale took apart the car, after Shane had ripped the alarm to pieces. Everyone ignoring Glenn's cries, as he saw them destroy the car, he really had wished to drive around with it more.  
He was interrupted by Lori, a widowed woman who had lost her husband around the time everything had begun, though Glenn didn't know much about it. Carl, her son, was standing a little bit behind her.

"So where are the others? Did they make it?"

Glenn was just about to answer when Amy interrupted. "Is my sister ok?"

"Yea, we made it, they wer-." he was again interrupted by a truck as it drove up the small slope to the camp. "Well, looks like they're here!"

Glenn had been on a supply run to gather food and other useful things for the group. He often tended to go alone, yet this time, a few insisted they wanted to come with him, to gather more stuff and cover a larger area. This had backfired badly, by a surprise they weren't expecting. It was good that this surprise, led them to safety in the end.

Everyone stepped out of the truck and greeted the others. Jacqui, ran up to Jim and gave him a hug, walking a bit back to talk in private. Amy ran up to her big sister Andrea, who just stepped out of the car, barely having time to open her arms to hug Amy back. Amy cried as she held on tightly, she really had thought that Andrea wouldn't have come back. T-Dog sat down by the roots of a tree, looking like he just sold his butter.

Lori had put a hand behind her sons back, slowly walking up together. It hurt Carl more than Lori, that he never got to see his father again, always hoping that his father would come back.

"We wouldn't have made it back if it wasn't for the new guy." Glenn stated.

"Come on helicopter boy, meet everyone."

And the last man stepped out of the truck, carefully walking forward. He looked like he was in some pain, but was hiding it by silent grunts. He scratched his chin as he walked forward, but as soon as he raised his eyes up to meet everyone else's. He dropped to his knees and opened his arms in a cry. Carl was running downhill, Lori not far behind him.

"Dad!" Carl cried out as he jumped into his father's arms. Rick stood up, still holding Carl, lifting him with him, taking Lori into a hug as well as he kissed her cheek and murmured silent apologizes. What the other's didn't notice was that Lori was looking at Shane as she hugged Rick, Shane looking like a kicked puppy, but smiled back to her. Everyone was smiling down on the blessed family and giving small laughs of relief.

"Where's Merle?" someone said, breaking the happy moment.

Rick put Carl down on the ground and looked back up to the group. "I cuffed him up on the roof, we left him on the roof."

"You did what?" Dale exclaimed. "Daryl's gonna be pissed!"

"Who's Daryl?"

Dale scoffed "Who's Dar-…" rolling his eyes and slammed his palm to his forehead. "His brother."

Oh. _Shit._

Andrea stepped up leaving Amy behind her. "Merle was a danger to us all, we had to cuff him there!"

"Well you could have opened the cuffs as you left!"

"No, I fell and dropped the keys in a drain. I tried, but at least I chained the door, it's only us that's getting back up there."

"Tell that to Daryl." Dale sighed. "You are going to go after him, right?"

Andrea seemed to snap. "Why would we go back there! He's done nothing good anyway!"

Everyone was silent, Dale looked at everyone in disbelief. Was this what humanity had come to? He could agree, that Merle had some problems, but he was a good man when you got to know him, he was good fire power.

"Yea, my intention is going back, alone or with a group. It's a risk, but I will take it" Rick exclaimed. "I left a big bag of guns behind on the street anyway."

Glenn stammered. "I think, we need to go back anyway. I know it sounds weird, but my guilt is killing me soon." Everyone stopped and stared at Glenn like he had grown a second head. What had made him feel guilty, surely not Merle?

"I was driving, as distraction so you guys would be safe. And as I was driving, I drove past this shop. And I swear, I swear on my life. That I saw a black haired kid eating pizza."

* * *

Merle was trashing around, laughing and crying. So ironic, a day before they were going to rob the entire camp, this had to happen. Couldn't they see he was trying to distract the geeks? He laughed.

Turning, his arm jerked. Looking back he saw his cuffed hand. He cried back "Nononononono." he chanted. Jerking his arm, hoping the cuff would magically disappear. The metal door slammed. He jerked his head towards the door, seeing geeks snarling at him, their arms stretched towards him. He could see a rusted chain holding the door, but no one knew how long that would hold the geeks back.

He laid down, and he didn't know how long he had laid there.

"Merle, Merle, Merle…" he heard. He opened his eyes and checked the door, there were still snarling geeks behind it, trying to bust it open. He saw feet dangling in front of him, just out of his reach.

"What are you most afraid of? Being alone? The Dead..?" the person said, his legs dangling back and forth.

"Or your _**father**_?" the pleasant voice changed into his father's voice.

He jerked up, almost slamming his head to the tube in front of his face. Finally face to face to a teen. The black haired teen looked like a rebel. Blood red t-shirt, black jeans and a leather bag next to him. The teen smirked at him, giving him a dark look, cocking his head. Merle swore he saw odd earrings on the kids ears.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Merle grunted, sounding a bit pissed.

The teen gave a small laugh. "I know a lot of things about you, M-e-r-l-e. " he said with a sickening sweet voice. Was this kid in the drug circle as well? No, he had never seen him before.

"So, Merle. How are you gonna escape? Gonna saw your hand off?" the teen suggested. "Or am I gonna be so nice and help you?" the teen kicked the small saw towards Merle.

Merle was quiet, calculating every possibility. Checking the door, and then turning his gaze to the kid.  
"I don't think you meant that you would saw my chain nor hand, when you said help."

The teen smirked once again.

"Nope."

Thus the teen broke something that looked like a chicken bone from his necklace.

* * *

 **This is my first ever attempt on HP x TWD crossover. (The song was Jaymes Young - Moondust)**

 **I made it kinda like an AU, I won't add characters I don't seem…worthy this story, mostly side characters in the camp for example. And I don't have such good memory that I remember who said what lines, plus there are so many other fanfics that right copy the lines from the show, it gets quite boring to read the same lines in every fanfic. So don't expect that every line will be said, and it's maybe not the right person saying them. And I strive to have TWD characters in their character, the only 'out of character' is gonna be the teen ;) But I strive to make him a solid personality, and well, try to explain you within the chapter why he acts a certain way sometimes.**

 **I hope you notice that the 'teen' (You probably already know who he is anyway) is acting that way because he knows that it's not Merles time yet, that's why he's acting a bit like a jerk.**

 **I will try to update regularly, but do notice, that I'm in university, and I don't have really much free time at the moment. But I will try to update when I can.**

 **Do note that English is not my tongue, so there might be some misspells.**

 **Reviews would be lovely, so I'll know if I should continue, and it gives me a lot of motivation to keep on going.**


	2. Chapter One: Lazy Bones

**Chapter One:** **Lazy Bones**

 **.oOo.**

"That was kinda creepy, kiddo." Merle stated while rubbing his sore, now free, wrist. The kid still sat on the same spot he had been sitting, never moving. "Where did ya' learn that trick? Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

"Oh, tricks and small knick knacks I have many. But they aren't necessary right now" he said wile swinging his legs back and forth. "You know they are gonna come after you, right? So if you don't want to be here before they come, you better get out of here." he stated. "Unless, you want to keep me company. It could give me, some warmth. But I ain't stopping you if you decide to go." he said while cocking his head, giving Merle a small smile.

Merle wasn't having any of it. "How do you know they'll come after me kiddo. You don't even know who 'they' are." he argued back.

"Oh I know many things, Merle dear. And if I know anyone, I know that your brother will come after you. So, Merle, wanna hang out with me or run away like your pants are on fire?"

He didn't know what to feel, he hadn't mentioned to this kid that he had a brother. How did he know that? It pissed him greatly that he wasn't leading this conversation. But one thing was for sure, he didn't want to stay here before the others came, because surely, they wouldn't let Daryl come here alone.

"I don't have a brother." Merle stated, trying to fool the kid. Because it was bad, especially in these times, if someone knew your weaknesses and backgrounds.

This didn't seem to fool the teen at all. "Oh, but I know you have a brother, a younger brother to be exact." He nodded his head as if giving himself a small pat on the back for being so "smart".

Merle gritted his teeth. "And how are you so sure about that?"

"Because. It's my job."

"Are you some kind of genius cop, kid? Or a stalker?" Merle huffed. The kid was getting on his nerves, but he would never hit a kid, it went against his mortals. The kid, or the teen, seemed to be around 14-15 years old, only if the kid was a little bit older, he would probably have smacked the shit out of him for speaking like that.

"Ever seen a teen cop?" the teen answered. "And no, I don't stalk people per se… well, cross that, maybe I do…But is it considered stalking?" the teen murmured the last part, scratching his chin with his left hand.

The kid snapped from his short trance and turned to Merle "Either way I know some stuff. But you should really get going, they'll be coming soon. But my offer still stands" he patted the area next to him.

Merles eye twitched, hell no.

He grabbed the gun and went to the edge of the roof to look down.

"Merle and Officer Friendly, sitting on a tree…" the boy sing sang.

His eye twitched; Did this kid have a death wish?

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

Yes. Yes he had.

"Thanks kid." he grunted, a bit irritated, as he jumped down to a stairway on the side of the building. It wasn't like the kid was gonna come with him. How did the kid know about the cop, now thinking back, if the kid had been near all the time, he would probably have seen when he got cuffed, yeah, that's probably why he knew about his brother too. A fucking kid was toying around with him. And he had let him. But the kid had saved him.

Back at the roof the so called kid, ran his fingers through his hair, giving a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over with."

And now all he had to do was wait. And oh was it going to be interesting. He hadn't have such fun in a long time. He opened up his bag and took out a small plastic container, filled with slices of pizza. He took a slice, and started eating. His legs swinging back and forth. And if you looked closely, his legs seemed to grow in length, so did his entire body.

* * *

"I swear, on my life, I saw a kid eating pizza, as I drove past!" Glenn exclaimed, moving his arms up and down trying to explain himself. "It sounds crazy, I know! But that's what I saw!"

Andrea looked skeptical, even a bit annoyed. "Well why didn't you pull over and get the kid?"

"I didn't want to take the risk of stepping out of the car. Many things could have happened. One; The alarm in the car would have been so loud, that if I had come back, I would be dinner on two legs. Two; If I had done that, I would have lost the car, and it would have taken me time to get back. Three; I was the distraction so that you would get safely away. And last but not least; The kid could have been in another group and I could have been ambushed." Glenn reasoned. "I didn't want to risk it, but guilt is eating me. What if that kid truly was alone? I just kinda want to go check it out, I'll feel like if the kid would die, it would be on me for not picking him up."

Other agreed, Glenn shouldn't have taken the risk of stopping the car, and he did the right thing by not doing so. But they understood him, why he was feeling guilty.

"It's getting late. If you have to go, go, but only tomorrow when the sun is up again." Shane reasoned. "No one want's to be there when it's dark. And who knows, the kid has survived there for a couple of weeks, he can survive one more night. And Merle is a big boy, he will survive if the chains hold."

Dale chuckled, so did few others. "Merle would beat your ass for saying that."

A small campfire was built, enough to give their surroundings a bit light. But not strong enough to keep away the cold winds of the night, nor bright enough to be seen from distance.

Ed, Carol's husband, had another idea, deciding to put more wood into the fire. Carol was a soft spoken woman, a mother to a child, Sophia, who often played with Carl. She was hugging Sophia tightly, trying to keep her warm, while giving small looks towards Ed. Ed was giving small smirks towards Carol and Sophia, but he could care less about them right now. Shane interrupted his moment by stepping in front of his view.

"You know the rules Ed."

Ed sneered. "It's cold." he tried to reason. But Shane had none of it. "Pick it up."  
"No." he answered.

Shane picked up the log from the fire and tossed it with rage to the side. "You know the rules! No more wood than necessary." Ed just grunted.

But Ed wasn't the only one having a bad night, so was Shane too, sitting down by the main fireplace after asking Carol and Sophia if they needed anything. He was greeted by the sight of Lori and Carl snuggled up all close to Rick. Andrea and Amy enthusiastically Rick questions. And Rick happily replied the best he could.

"So, how was it waking up?"

"It was weird, I really felt out of place. Confused; where everyone had gone, it felt like I was stuck in some coma nightmare." Rick explained. "It felt weird, it was painful, but here I am."

Carl put his head on his father's lap, Rick ran his hand through Carl's hair. "Mom said you were dead." he murmured, hiding his face behind his small hand.  
"And she had every reason to believe that" he answered, turning to his lovely wife, kissing her.

As Rick turned back, he stared right into Shane's eyes. "I got to thank you, thank you, for keeping my family safe when I couldn't. You really are a man I can trust Shane." Ricks eyes gleaming with trust, he meant every word he had just said.

Shane had to fight back his shame. "It's nothing, you would have done the same if I had a family."

* * *

Next day was when hell broke loose at the camp. Daryl had returned, being already pissed at the walker eating the deer he had been tracking for days. He had returned from the hunt, with squirrels hanging on a thin rope around his hip.

"Merle! I got us some squirrels!" he called out. Only to be stopped by the group.

Andrea began. "Daryl, Merle's not here."

"The fuck do you mean that he's not here?"

Rick stepped forward. "He was a danger to all of us, and…"

Sadly he was cut off by Daryl's angry shouts. "Who's this fucker? What do you mean danger? You must have pissed him off."

* * *

Long story short; Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl now sat in the truck on their way back to Atlanta, on their way to pick up Merle, the bag of guns and probably a weird pizza kid Glenn had been talking about.

They parked outside Atlanta, and made their way to the city. Daryl was hard to work around with, being pissed both at Rick for cuffing his brother, and T-Dog for dropping the key. Rick and Glenn, tried to figure out if they should go after the bag of guns first or Merle, only on the way back would they look for the weird kid.

"Was it on this buildings' roof?" Daryl asked. Glenn nodded his head, this was enough for Daryl, because he was already making his way into the building. Glenn and the others not far behind, gun bag later, because they didn't want to separate. Daryl walked first in confidence, his crossbow firmly held before him, ready to shoot. And after killing a few walkers, they were by the chained door. Breaking the chains, and slamming the door open. But there was no Merle to be seen. Only a rebel looking teen sitting on one of the pipes, the teen appeared to be sleeping. A lunch box with pizza was resting on his lap.  
Daryl stepped closer with his crossbow held high.

"Don't point that on me." said the teen, opening his eyes to glare on Daryl.

Daryl looked at the teen from head to toe, no visible weapons. "There was a man cuffed here" he stated.

"I know." said the teen.

Daryl scoffed, making his crossbow face the ground. "So where is he?"

The teen imitated a small explosion with his fingers. "Poof, gone." he grinned.

Glenn gasped. "You were that pizza kid I saw yesterday when I drove past! I have to say I thought you were younger." scratching his own head in confusion, he could have sworn the kid he saw yesterday was younger. This teen looked like he was around 18-19years old, surely the boy was short, but he looked somewhat older than Glenn had thought. T-Dog who was standing by the stairs laughed a little. "It's not like you see much when you drive past, eyes on the road man, eyes on the road."

"Oh, you're the person who drove past me yesterday. The red car with alarms singing like a dinner bell."

Glenn grimaced. "Sorry."

"Well, I'm here aren't I?"

Rick looked at Glenn and the teen while they were having a small conversation. Getting right to the point. "Are you in a group?" the teen shook his head. "Any weapons?"

"Haven't needed weapons so far." he said, opening the box, taking a slice of pizza, slowly eating it.

Rick knew he couldn't leave the kid alone in a big city filled with walkers roaming around it.

"Did you see the man who was cuffed here?" Daryl grunted.

"I might have." was the only answer he got, he looked at the teen in disbelief, the so said teen was just finishing his last bite of pizza, licking his fingertips.

"Now, listen here, fucker. You either saw him or you didn't. So answer me, did you see him, or did you not?" Daryl hissed the word fucker like it was pure poison.

"Yes. I saw him. How else do you think he got out of here?" The teen sighed, looking up towards the small group with an utterly bored expression.

Rick went to see where he had cuffed Merle. Thinking the cuffs would have been cut in half or with Merle. But to his shock, the cuffs were still there, whole and looking untouched, both loops still locked. "How did you get him out of the cuffs?" If the teen had the key, he would have easily opened them, but the key was long gone. And there was a saw on the floor near the cuffs, but there were no marks marring the cuffs either.

"I have my ways." grinned the teen. "I have my ways."

The teen hopped off the pipe, turning around to grab his leather backpack, putting his lunch box into the bag and swung it around his shoulder. "So, can I come with you guys? I swear I behave better than I look." he said with a small wink.

Well he better, if he was his kid, Lori would have given the boy a verbal beating, Rick thought. The look was like a rebel, earrings and the black ink-like scars on his left arm. "Sure." Was the only thing Rick said. "But why do you want to come with us? You only met us a few moments ago." Rick reasoned, he didn't want to leave the kid behind, it still made him wonder.

"I know you're good guys. I feel it, in my guts." the teen said.

"Well, I'm Glenn." Glenn introduced himself. "That's Rick, he's a cop. That's T-Dog, he's keeping a watch on the stairs that no one comes up here. And that's Daryl, the man who was cuffed here was his brother-."

"Merle. I know." the teen grinned. "My name is -, well you can call me Harry." he grinned.

A little later they had sat down in an empty room within the building, planning on how they would get the big bag of guns from down the street. The streets were filled with walkers, Harry had to laugh out loud to that name, calming down wiping a tear saying it was a good name for them.

Glenn had crouched down to the floor, drawing a small replica of the streets and the house. Glenn told them his plan he had figured out. Glenn would go with Daryl and Harry to the ally, near where the bag would lay and take a run for it while Daryl covered, and T-Dog and Rick would stand a few blocks away around the corner, so that Glenn could run to them if he couldn't return to Daryl. Harry would be with Daryl, because Daryl was the strongest, and if Harry would try something, Daryl could handle him. This part was left unsaid though.

Daryl and Rick were impressed by Glenn's plan. "What did you do before all this?" Daryl even asked Glenn.

"I delivered pizzas, why?" Glenn asked confused.

Harrys eyes gleamed with hope. "You. Are. My. New best friend!" he said, patting Glenn's shoulder while grinning.

"How did you come cross pizza anyway?" Glenn asked, he had to admit, a pizza would be so good right now, there wasn't so much 'good' food anymore.

"I came across this old pizza place, where they had though and stuff left. Many only think about grocery stores and popular food chains when they have to find some food. So this old place was pretty untouched. There was dough, and tomato sauce, because it's processed it holds a bit longer … a bit of cheese, most of the cheese had gone bad, some ham and other stuff. And well, there was an old oven that only needed fire. It took me some time, but it was so worth it." Harry explained.

Glenn could only nod.

* * *

Their plan worked really well. Glenn was silent with his footsteps, and even Harry had to admit he was surprised. Glenn turned to run back to Daryl. At the same time Daryl turned around and trained his crossbow to a kid who had snuck up behind them. This of course, scared the kid, and he started shouting for 'Help' in Spanish. Glenn was just about to turn to the ally when a;

"He has the bag of guns!" could be heard, even Rick and T-Dog, who were few blocks away could hear it, and started running to where Daryl was hiding with Harry. Two more men jumped out seemly from no were and knocked both Harry and Daryl to the side, grabbing Glenn on their way out. Glenn who was so shocked released the bag of guns to the ground. A car drove fast in front of the two men, and they jumped in with Glenn in their arms. The boy who had been shouting, tried to run past Daryl, and grab the bag with him. But Daryl was too fast for him, and grabbed him by the collar so the boy flipped back. The car drove away.

They dragged the kid with them to the room where they had planned before, and tossed him to the corner. The kid stayed silent, while Rick and Daryl argued what they would do. They had tried to reason with the kids leader, Guillermo, but they would only get Glenn back if they traded both the guns and the kid, Miguel. The kid wouldn't have spoken nor have lead them to their base, if it wasn't for Harrys mad man grins he was giving Miguel at the background.

"Guns are worth more than gold these days!" Daryl spoke up.

"And that's why we're not giving them." Rick argued back. "But, we can't leave Glenn there alone, I owe him that much."

"So we fight back." T-Dog stated, crossing his arms. Rick only nodded, passing a shotgun to T-Dog.

Harry hummed. "You shouldn't pass the gun that way you know. You're making Daryl a target here." he pointed out. The shotgun was facing Daryl who was checking out his crossbow, T-Dog's hand, and fingers were near the trigger, when he was taking the gun.

Rick hurriedly flipped the gun, away from Daryl. Rick was handing over a gun to Harry, but Harry shook his head. "No man, I don't need it."

"Yes you do." he argued back, but only got a smug face from Harry. "No all I need is Lady Luck and these." He pointed to the four earrings, two on each ear. His earrings were symbols of a bone, a sword, a bow with an arrow and a scale.

Rick just looked at Harry as if he had lost a screw from his brain. "…Sure."

A little later, they were escorted by Miguel once again to the base. They arrived silent like a silent wind. Slamming the door open they were greeted with guns against their noses. Daryl, Rick and T-Dog of course hid Harry behind them, the only one unarmed and the youngest of their small group.

They argued with Guillermo, saying they needed the guns, and they wanted Glenn. But they were interrupted by an older lady, who came asking Guillermo for medicine. Someone in the back rooms had apparently had some sort of an attack. Harry didn't listen much about their conversation, but reminding himself that this indeed was the old elderly care house, when it was still up and standing. Now days it looked like an abandoned ware house. The elderly lady seemed to catch her eye upon Harry and could care less about the men standing before him.

"What are you doing here child?" she asked.

Harry woke up from his small haze. "We're searching for our friend, we came to ask if you've seen him. He's Korean."

The elderly woman's eyes widened a bit "Oh yes, come, come. He's in the back." she grabbed his hand and started dragging him away.

The men around them gave out a sigh, and dropped their guns and followed them.

"Hello guys!" Glenn greeted, he was standing by an elderly man who had an asthma attack, he was coughing terribly.

Rick followed Guillermo to a room on the side to discuss about the weapons, it was now obvious that Glenn would be coming back with them anyway. Harry could hear their argument in soft murmurs. How the staff here had just abandoned the elderly, to die alone. Harry somewhat understood the staff, they wanted to go with their families. But, the nagging feeling of leaving elderly who couldn't take care of themselves was just horrible.

Harry walked around the room, being greeted by many of the elderly. He smiled, and greeted them back, giving few a kiss on the cheek. Daryl who was leaning against the wall, thought this was odd. Many elderly wouldn't even talk to a boy who looked like that, they would have given him a beating for his life time for 'not listening to his parents'. But that every elder that greeted him, greeted him with smiles of knowing.

Harry stopped by a man who was sitting alone in the corner, coughing and giving Harry a smile.  
The man had a necklace of a metal scale. "Hello brother." Harry greeted. This went unnoticed by Daryl, because they were speaking in such soft voice, Daryl couldn't hear it, nor could he read Harrys lips behind his back. The man smiled, and nodded, looking around the room, around the elderly Harry just had been greeting. A soft smile formed on his lips.

After Glenn, T-Dog, Rick, Daryl and Harry left to walk to their truck, a few of the elderly folks back at the house died peacefully. Only the man by the corner smiled softly.

" _Oh you're making it much more difficult for yourself, Lazy bones."_

Back at the camp, Jim had started digging what looked like graves.

* * *

 **New, longer chapter.  
Hope this cleared up a few things, and gave you a bit more mystery to bite on. Hint, hint, brother and the earrings. And well, there's more to discover of our new friend Harry. In the next chapter we'll be greeted by, a lot of things. And oh boy will it be fun.  
((FUN FACT: When Rick handed over the gun to T-Dog in the show, it really was facing Daryls face.))  
**

 **And I am so happy that many of you liked the prologue, very happy. Thank you so much.**

 **To remind you all, I'm not a native English speaker, nor is my grammar the best, I apologize if there's errors, I will try to correct them as fast as I can.**


	3. Chapter Two: Trip

**Answers to a few reviews (May find some hints):**

 **elengylnn:** Well, I can give you the hint that the earrings and the brother*coughs*s, are related together in some way.

 **She Who Walks With Death:** I'm so happy someone got that, inviting death. And yes Daryl treated him with precaution, as he is doing with everyone else at the camp right now. And don't you worry, kid version will be coming in the later chapters.

 **917brat:** Well, I don't want to clear everything up. It wouldn't be fun to read if you revealed everything. Have to keep the reader sitting on the edge wondering what's going on. But due time, it will be more clearer. And I'm happy it got you more curious.

 **Emrys myrdin:** I apologize, I'm not the best to write French, but I can read it pretty well. No Harry will not become Ricks lapdog, don't you worry.

 **.1654:** There will probably not be a pairing, I'm not sure yet, but probably not. But there will be a platonic relationship with Harry and a few persons that will be unnamed for now.

 **Everyone:** Thank you, it makes me happy to hear that you find this interesting, and that it spiked your curiosity. It makes me want to keep writing, which is good, really good. I'm really surprised that a few even said my English spelling is amazing, even better than some native eng-speakers. I am surprised.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Trip**

It was a pain to jog back towards the truck that was parked outside the city. Guillermo's gang had delayed their stay at the city, and the sun was soon setting. Harry found his eye twitching when they were greeted by an empty space of where the car had been. Glenn looked shocked and watched around if he really saw right, wishing it would magically appear in front of him.

"You left the car keys inside the car?" Harry said silently, he could feel a headache blooming inside his head.

Both Rick and Glenn were silent, as T-Dog scoffed "Should we start hiking back before it gets really dark outside?" Everyone nodded to that.

"It could have been Merle." stated Daryl.

"Maybe, but I freed him from those cuffs yesterday." stated Harry. "I only stayed up there because it was getting dark and I felt like the rooftop would be safe enough for a night." he lied easily.

"How did you get up to the roof anyways? The door was chained, and you weren't there when we left." T-Dog questioned. Yeah, how had this kid come up to the roof anyways?

Harry just chuckled. "I have my ways." Shifting, taking a tighter grip to his backpack. "So, shall we take a hike? I can't lead because I don't know where your camp is."

The hike was long, and the silence unnerving. Daryl looked like he still could run a marathon. Rick could probably too, if it wasn't that he woke up from a coma a couple of days ago. Glenn was a fast runner, but for a short time. While T-Dog, tried to keep up the best he could. Then there was Harry, who could run, but had fun dragging his feet. Eventually when the sun went down it began to get colder, and Harry had to take his leather jacket out from his backpack and put it on, so he would act more, human. It was already dark when they turned to the road that led to their camp, only a few kilometers and they would be there. But as the camp neared, screams filled the night. Everyone took a run for it. Even T-Dog didn't complain when he had to run up the slope. No, everyone ran to see what was happening at the camp. Well, everyone except one. Now he stopped dragging his feet, but walked slowly in steady steps. _One down, few more to go._

When Harry managed to climb up the slope, ''surprisingly'' it had taken him to 30 minutes to walk up a small slope. He was greeted by the sight of crying women and children, men gasping for air, and a ton of dead walkers on the ground. The sight of gore didn't bother him at all, he was used to it. He had been used to it a long time. What mildly surprised him was the gun pointed to his head.

"And who, the fuck, are you?" the man said, cocking hid gun slightly.

"Shane! He's with us!" Rick shouted. "Meet everyone! Everyone, meet Harry!"

Shane gave Rick a skeptical look and turned back to Harry and looked him from head to toe. Personally he didn't want some wannabe rebellious teen around _his_ camp. The boy smelled like a lot of trouble. His irritated look only caused the teen to smirk.

Shane wasn't the only one who had noticed the teens arrival and soon few joined to get a new look on the teen and welcome him into the group.

Carl's eyes gleamed with joy, mouthing 'So cool.' Though Lori noticed this and tried to hide her precious boy from the rebel. Harry kneeled down and shot up his hand to greet Carl, giving a small smile.

"Hi buddy, I'm Harry."

Carl looked at the hand and ripped away from Lori and took Harrys hand. "I'm Carl. I'm 12!"

Harry grinned, he thought Carl would have shied away from him, but the firm grip Carl was giving him said otherwise. He felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to drag him away from Carl, instead he stood up and gave a firm look towards Shane.

"Looks like I have a bad timing on arriving." Harry said looking around the camp. Shane huffed. "You don't say?"

"May I?" Harry said, pointing towards the camp. "It's kinda getting cold just staying still."

Harry took off his backpack, and holding it in his hand he walked towards the camp. Seeing Andrea crying over her, soon-to-be dead, sister lying on the ground. Harry walked over to them and put his backpack on the ground next to him as he sat down next to Andrea. Andrea, of course, got irritated. "Piss off." she hissed.

Harry chuckled. "No I don't think so." He put his hand, cupping Amy's cheek, he breathed out.

Andrea's temper was burning. "Who the fuck, do you think you are!" she shouted, but before she could push him away and hit him hard in the face, Amy woke up and turned her head towards Harry and smiled.

"Hello." she greeted him with a soft voice.

"Good evening." he answered. She didn't say anything else, but kept smiling.

"It will be a beautiful night tonight." Harry sighed. "Say hi to Fred and George, you'll like them, I promise."

Amy nodded and closed her eyes to rest. Around the same time Dale walked down. "Kid, you should leave them alone."

Shane agreed. "Yeah, let Andrea mourn for a while before she greets Death." To this Harry smiled, nodding his head.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone sat down by the campfire and warmed themselves, wondering what they should do tomorrow. Obviously they couldn't stay there for any longer. Jim had sat down a bit further away from everyone else, still in ear shot. Carol and Sophia were mourning for Ed's death. Though, Harry could almost taste the tears of joy.

Shane sat close to Harry, keeping a close eye on him, as Harry had heard him and Rick talking earlier that evening. "So what's your full name, kid?" Shane asked. "Where's your family?"

"My name… My name is Harry M. Potter." Harry lied easily. "Well, my parents are long gone, and I have three elder brothers." he smiled.

"So where's your brothers then? You spoke of them as if they're still around, if so, why are you here? Why were you alone?"

"Oh, I already saw one in Atlanta, the other two, well they are pretty much everywhere. Even if we're close. But we all wear something that connects us." Harry nodded, pleased with his answer. "I'm the youngest. And what connects me to them, are my earrings. They symbolize our personalities and well, ways. The bone is my symbol, the sword, the bow and the scale are my brothers symbols."

Shane, and a few others gave Harry a look of confusion. "So, if your brother is in Atlanta, why aren't you with him. Why is he there anyways! It's filled with walkers, he could have come with you!" Dale stated.

"OH! He's not there anymore, he left." Harry said. The enigma around him was only growing.

"Who in their right minds would leave their younger brother all alone in the city! You look so young" Carol gasped. Daryl, who was only standing next to the campfire to warm himself, not to listen to sad sob stories at all. Even he thought, it was weird, family doesn't leave one behind, that thought soon reminded him of Merle, and left Daryl with a bitter taste.

"Nah, it's ok, that's how our little family works anyways. And believe me, I'm older than I look, I know my ways around." Harry explained, waving his hand as if he was waving the conversation out of his way.

When everyone went to sleep, Harry offered to watch over the camp for the first shift. Shane, of course didn't like the idea at all, but Harry insisted that they should take it as his thanks for taking him to 'safety'.

Harry knew when everyone had fallen asleep, he stepped out from his mortal form, and greeted Ed's soul. The group had already bashed his head to pieces, it was only his soul that needed to be guided. Ed, of course, was an ill willed spirit, and refused to believe he was dead. Walking around the camp, screaming in anger when no one turned to listen to him, he wasn't even convinced when he had walked past his body.

* * *

"Mister, I'm scared, can you help me?" Ed heard, turning around to meet a raven haired child with jade eyes. "I know where to go, but it's dark and lonely, can you keep me company?"

Ed looked around, watching if anyone else was around. Was this child talking to him? He had never seen the girl from before. "Where do you need to go?" Ed answered, giving a huff. He had to admit, the child was cute, and innocent looking.

"I need to go that way!" The child answered happily, pointing away from the camp. Ed nodded, and took the child's hand, not knowing really why he wanted to. They both started walking, a straight road, Ed was too focused on the little girl, younger than his own daughter, walking next to him, to even notice that the background morphed into something more dark and sinister. Only when they had arrived, Ed tore his eyes away from the girl, shouting in anger. "What the fuck! Where the hell are we!?"

The girl morphed into someone entirely different. "Exactly where you just said; in Hell."

* * *

The morning came way too quickly, Harry had just managed to transform into his mortal form before the first people woke up. Naturally, he wanted to look busy while watching. And he was eating his now, three days old pizza he made. Sadly these were the last slices he had left. He would have shed a tear if he could.

"Morning." he murmured as someone walked below him, while he kept his gaze towards the distance.

Rick climbed up the ladder to the roof and sat next to Harry. "So you've been up all night, you could have woken someone up instead of staying awake all night, you know?"

"Nah, it's cool, I've kept myself busy."

To this Rick just chuckled "If you say so buddy."  
He sighed, and dragged his hand through his hair. "So, today packing and moving somewhere else. I was thinking CDC, but Shane has other plans…" he murmured the last part.

Harry just smiled at this. "Well, I'll follow where ever we end up in. I thought I'll go wash my clothes before we go. These are the only ones I have right now." he shrugged his shoulders and jumped down, and started walking down to the quarry lake. He started stripping down to his boxers and took a quick dip into the lake, scrubbing his arms and legs with his arms, washing away the dirt. He walked up to the shore and started washing his clothes. It was a relatively cold morning, but it didn't bother him. When he was finished washing the dirt off his dark jeans he hung them over a stone next to him, and started washing his t-shirt. His peace and quiet was broken by a small gasp when the women of the camp walked down to wash the groups clothes before they would be on the move again. Who knew when the next time was to wash clothes.

What made the women gasp in surprise was the scarification on Harrys left arm and leg, seeing it for the first time.

"What is that!" Lori said in a disappointed tone. "Young man, you shouldn't destroy your body like that!"  
she looked up and down on his arms and legs in a more disappointed gaze. "Do you think it's 'cool' to cut so many small cuts that it looks like bones? Even your fingers! And toes!" she gasped. "You can't even stich these close! And they're all black! Are they infected?" she grabbed his arm, forcing his hand away from washing his clothes.

He gave off an irritated sigh. "Please don't touch me." he said as he tried to get his arm back.

"Yea, I know they are there. But it's a family tradition." he stated, to this Lori murmured something along the lines of _"What kind of freaky family"._

"And no, they aren't infected. When you cut them, you either rub; sand, ash or gunpowder and it appears to be black or brown when the cut heals. That's why the skin hasn't healed smoothly, the scars often are more thick and stand out." he explained. "Could you please let go of my arm so I can start washing my clothes again?"

Carol took Lori's hand and pulled her away from Harry, not daring to say anything to fuel the already burning fire. "Harry, you could have let us wash your clothes." she said with a motherly voice, trying to calm both of them.

Harry's attention was taken away from Lori in an instant. "No, I couldn't force you to do that. I can wash my things by myself." he gave Carol a sweet smile.

A gunshot could be heard echoing, originally coming from the camp. Harry could feel that Amy, had now passed. He could see her spirit walking with two redheads in a distance. He gave a tight smile.

" _Oh, one is something, but someone is nothing. Someone will come with all seriousness, it's like shedding skin. My god, my body is not my mind, for my mind is my body. My god, I have lost my mind._

 _Come all senses. Feel all warmth,' cause I cannot feel. I feel no cold, but he feels the pressure. He shall lift my boarders furthermore._

 _As they say touch, my body seems touchless. No silence. I feel burn. You will feel no more '_ eye _' in hand, but touch in sight."_

Harry murmured the words as a final blessing to Amy, starting to wash his shirt once again, giving his focus on the piece of cloth as he murmured the words.. Oh morning shall come, and put the night's darkness at bay.

* * *

 **Sorry, short chapter.  
The poem is called Receptor by Tuomas A. Laitinen (2017). It was a video project. I saw it in an art exhibition Ars17 **_**(Pronounced Arse 17, believe me I laughed when I was told the name of the exhibition),**_ **yes I was on a school trip, thus I couldn't update for a while, and I'm really busy right now in uni. I need to make 40 drawings and a few books and logos for next month, yey. But I felt like I have to update now, because I won't be able to update before next week.**

 **And yea, ehm... Fred and George appeared for a while.**

 **Next chapter will be CDC! I've been waiting!  
And thank you so so so much for reading and reviewing, I'm so happy you enjoy reading it. And hope that you will continue to do so. :) **


End file.
